A semiconductor module in which a control signal electrode (a gate electrode) of a bare chip and a control signal pattern are connected to each other by a conductor is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. A control device is connected to the control signal pattern via a signal terminal. The conductor, which is formed by, for example, bending a metallic plate, is joined to the control signal electrode and the control signal pattern by soldering. As a result, the control signal electrode and the control signal pattern are connected to each other via the conductor.